


She Kills My Self-Control

by tinylover



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Quickies, no foreplay only dicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylover/pseuds/tinylover
Summary: Ada fucks Leon into the mattress.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	She Kills My Self-Control

Ada gets Leon to calm down by caressing his sides, smooth muscles taut and straining. Leon can’t tear his eyes away from Ada’s, lips puffy and pink from the earlier assault on his mouth. His fingers dig into Ada’s hips below the top strap of her harness. “You ready?” Ada asks sweetly, hand idly stroking the length of her silicone. He nods wordlessly. Unimpressed, Ada rocks her hips up so her dick slides against Leon’s, using her hand to get both of them off. 

“If you don’t use words, how can I know how bad you want it?” She asks. With her hand on him Leon lets out a startled moan and digs his fingers tighter into her hip. It takes him a while to form complete words, but the preceding shaky breaths are already sweet music to Ada. “I want you in me.” He says quietly, as if he’s hoping no one else can hear it. 

Ada smirks and release her hold on him, instead positioning in between his legs. She pushes into him in millimeters. Leon feels the full weight of her dick against his body and exhales slowly, eyes lazily gazing down at their point of contact. When her hips are flush with his she moves a sweat soaked hair away from his face. With a wicked smile, she slowly pulls out and back in, achingly slow, leaving the tight heat low in Leon’s body barely stoked. 

“I’m not going to break,” He says with a slight huff. “You can move faster.” Ada just tsks and kisses his jaw. Her movements are smooth and dedicated to keeping Leon frustratingly hard. He begins to move his hips with her, slamming back into her as much as he can with his limited leverage. 

“I’m serious.” Leon says gruffly, moving his hands up Ada’s arms. He’s obviously trying to keep his composure but he’s slipping, sweat rolling down his chest and pooling in the divots of his hips. His legs wrap tighter around Ada. “Please, Ada, I’m close.” She hears the whine in his voice and laughs a little before appeasing him, surprising him with a short and volatile thrust. “Why should I give in when you beg so nicely?” She says, continuing to pound into him and rocking him against the bedspread. He mouths the back of his hand to keep from moaning too loud, his hips stuttering to keep along with her movements. 

She loves seeing him like this. They switch things up, from time to time- no one loves doing the same thing every night- and she finds her favorite is watching Leon clutch the bed sheets underneath her, taking all she has to give. She almost pulls all the way out and buries back into him in one thrust, her own heat pooling in her gut watching him pant out a silent cry. “Can you come without being touched?” Ada asks. He looks up at her with lidded eyes and gives her a nod, obviously interested in the possibility. She continues to slam into him, limited by how tight he holds onto her with his thighs, trying to get her in as deep as possible. His other hand massages at her hips and waist with an incessant need to touch her. 

“I’m really close.” He says, stomach tightening as he rolls his hips as much as he can, meeting her with every stroke. She takes the hand that’s fallen over his mouth and holds it above his head at the wrist. “Then show me how bad you want it.” Ada says, leaning close to him and reveling in the way he shivers when her breath hits the outer shell of his ear. He looks hot with embarrassment but tightens his legs around her. He takes her other hand and leads it to his chest, panting as she rakes her fingernails across his pecs and squeezes his nipples between her fingers. 

There’s a glint in her eyes when he looks up to face her, and after a quick kiss she begins to bite and suckle along his jaw and down his neck. Her thrusts are unrelenting, and this lower angle makes him see stars. When she takes a nipple into her mouth and bites it gently, matched with a short-angled stroke, he comes with a garbled moan. She feels his come hit her chest. She coaxes him through it, his hips a stuttered mess as he tries to chase his orgasm as long as he possibly can. After a while he goes pliant under her, his hips stilling. She pets his hip as she pulls out slowly. He takes her jaw and gives her another kiss, slow and deep, absentmindedly stroking her dick as she lays against him. 

A few moments after they part lips she gets up from the bed to get a washrag. When she comes back Leon is already sitting up and takes it with a brief thanks, wiping her and Ada down. “That was great.” Leon says, smiling up at Ada. “But I have a feeling we’re not done.” 

“Oh?” Ada asks. She instinctively leans back on her hands, cocking her head playfully. She gets the hint. Leon leans forward and grabs her hips, a laugh coming out of her as he pulls her hips close to him. He gives a kiss to her thigh and sucks at the skin, using his other hand to dip into her. 

Yeah, Ada thinks she can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my writing, so positivity is encouraged :)


End file.
